A Saiyan Affair
by yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Goku and Vegeta end their sparring session a little differently than usual. GkV M/M Rim PWP Oneshot Complete


Hello there. I've been quiet for a while right? I'm back now with this super special smutty oneshot. Un-beta-ed and really un-thought-out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any characters in this story. Please don't sue me, I have no money.

Warnings: M/M sex, rimming.

Enjoy!

GkVGkVGkVGkVGkVGkV

Huge fully white clouds floated lazily in the cyan sky. The sun, although hidden from my view, shine brightly giving the clouds a glowing outline. I shifted minutely in my laid out position, small rocks stuck in my back uncomfortably.

I allowed my eyes to slide shut and visualised my surroundings; a terrain of mountains and craters surrounded me, dusty brown and barren. Trees and grass had given up growing here long ago. Probably around the same time Vegeta and I started sparring here.

A wet heat trickling down in to my eye distracted me from my contemplations. I raised a hand up and touched the offending substance, pulling my hand back to see deep red liquid coating my fingers. I was bleeding from a small cut just above my eyebrow. It must have happened during the impact.

I groaned and tried to sit up. My body thrummed dully, ached all over. Even my fingertips ached. I slowly reached a hand up and brushed dust and debris out of my unruly hair.

I felt more than saw Vegeta land at the rim of the crater he had just smashed me in to. His ki was intense. The small Saiyan Prince was craving, fighting for blood today. His powerful ki pulled at the rocks from the crushed ground around me, sending them up in streams around us. His ki was bright, I could see it clearly lighting the walls of the hole golden.

When we had started this spar, we had been keeping it light. There had been no energy balls and no flying. It was just a basic training session. I knocked Vegeta around a little, and he me. But somehow, somewhere it had escalated as things usually do between the two of us.

Vegeta's fist had come flying at my face charged with energy. I jumped backwards to evade and landed in a crouched hover some fifty feet away in the air. The punch, although easy to avoid, could have caused some serious damage if it had landed.

I narrowed my eyes. If Vegeta wanted to get serious then I would get serious too.

I had just composed myself in to a defensive stance when Vegeta rushed me. He jumped gracefully in to the air and flew straight at me with speed. His right fist was already drawn back in anticipation of the hit he was about to deliver.

It had been a long time since we had sparred so intensely. By some silent agreement, we had stopped fighting so harshly after Buu. We never discussed it but the events that took place between us had changed the pair of us.

There were never any spoken words at the start of our spars now, just silent swift glances or purposeful stares. We both knew that we had let ourselves get too caught up with ourselves before Buu had surfaced. The competition between us, the strained friendship and rivalry were all silently accepted and let go now.

And so we had fallen back in to a steady routine. Every other day, except Sundays because Chi Chi gets mad at me for missing family dinner time, we would meet up at this same spot. Pockmarked as it was from all our previous spars, it served as the perfect training grounds.

It was far enough away from humans that we were in no danger of unintentionally harming anyone but close enough that it only took a few minutes to fly to.

Vegeta would always be waiting outside Capsule Corp. when I turn up and would always turn his nose up at my offer of Instant Transmission before jumping to the sky and shooting away. I'd smile softly and watch the Prince's retreating back for a few moments before chasing after him. If Vegeta was feeling particularly playful, we would race to the grounds.

The last few training sessions had stayed relatively calm. Aimed at honing skills and improvement only. We seemed to be developing a pattern. We would have a series of normal training sessions; let the heat build between us until one of us would snap. Usually it was the angry Prince.

And then we would beat the shit out of each other.

It was hugely cathartic for the both of us. To be the strongest being alive was an amazing gift. Being able to protect my friends, family and the Earth was something I wouldn't ever give up, but never being able to use my full strength for anything could become tiresome. Not being able to hug my wife properly, or hold a cup with a firm grip.

It definitely was a beat-the-shit-out-of-each-other time today.

I raised my hands, crossed my arms in front of my face to block the punch Vegeta had aimed there. I used my larger body to dominate the smaller Saiyan. Gripping his right wrist in one hand, I used the other free hand to grasp the back of his neck in a submission hold.

Before I could lock his legs with mine, he had brought them both up to my chest and kicked himself free of my hold. A quick succession of energy blasts followed which I swiftly parried. I sent my own flying back but they too were diffused.

I took one deep breath to steady myself before launching across the space between us in an imitation of Vegeta's earlier attack on me.

I landed punches and kicks, felt his rib crack under the pressure of my booted foot, a fist landed on Vegeta's face. His cheek blossomed a bruise rapidly.

Despite my onslaught of attacks Vegeta managed to land a few of his own hits. A tight fist settled itself in my abdomen, a foot in my left side. We carried on this way, slowly getting bloodier and bloodier until I surprised Vegeta with a locked double fisted side swipe to the side of his head.

His limp body went crashing down to the ground, a small crater smashed in to the ground to join the others.

I myself hung in the air panting. I hadn't been tested like this for a long time.

Blood pounded through my body, sending heat to the tips of all my limbs.

My mind had just begun to wander in the silence to the bottom of the crater in which the Prince still hadn't emerged. Had I actually knocked him unconscious?

Before I had a chance to descend and help him out of the crater, I felt Vegeta's ki spike drastically. Bright golden waves of energy exploded from the hole, forcing me to squint against the onslaught. As my eyes readjusted I sensed Vegeta moving. He shot out of the crater in to the sky above me. My head snapped around to lock on to him but he was flying out of the sun and all I glimpsed was a dark outline and intense blue green eyes before Vegeta's locked fists connected with the top of my head and I was sent spiralling through the air.

It shocked me, to say the least, as I crashed in to an already existing hole making it several times deeper in the process.

No matter how many uncontrolled beat-the-shit-out-of-each-other sessions we had, neither of us had ever ascended to Super Saiyan. How far did Vegeta want to take this?

As I lay back in the crater, observing the pretty sky, I felt a suddenly overwhelming need. I couldn't say where it came from but it was intense and gripped me fully. I wanted to dominate Vegeta. My whole body wished it.

The Prince landed at the edge of the gash in the earth in which I had landed and peered in. A smug look crossed his face.

I felt an uncontrollable growl echo up from deep inside my chest, it sending vibrations through me. I let out a shout and ascended to Super Saiyan also.

Vegeta just chuckled down at me. The blood from the cut above my eye obscured my vision. I flew out of the hole slowly. Vegeta back stepped slightly to give me room to land in front of him, his body tensed and ready for action. As my feet touched ground I was hit was a vivid image of two animals prowling each other. A mating ritual. Circling, sizing each other up. Who would be more dominant?

A shudder ran up my spine.

"Kakarott," Vegeta's voice pierced the silence. It was a challenge; I could hear the provocation in his tone. Vegeta was calling me out. I'm not sure how I knew what to do, instinct I guess, but I sank in to a defensive crouch and said his name back.

"Vegeta," It came out strong and confident, the childlike lightness to my voice vanished. I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists.

The Prince smirked, flaring his ki at me. My ki responded, spiking and jumping at match his. The smirk on Vegeta's face widened and I realised that he was playing with me.

Was this some sort of foreplay? It was certainly working at getting me riled up.

Vegeta flickered in front of me, suddenly attacking. His speed had increased exponentially over the last few years. His training in the gravity room was paying off.

His fist was mere inches from my face before I was able to catch it. I locked it in my own fist, brought my leg around to sweep at the Prince's knees.

He jumped to evade and hovered in front of me briefly. I took a deep breath in preparation of flinging him away from me when his scent hit me. It was the single most arousing thing I had ever experienced. My stomach tightened and lust coiled lower. I stared transfixed for a moment, unable to get my body under control.

Was Vegeta emitting… _pheromones_?

Was _I_?

Vegeta's eyes glazed over slightly, his lips parted. My body craved contact with his.

"Vegeta," I grunted out his name as I wrestled for control over myself. I used all my will power throwing the slighter man away from me. He hit the ground and skid a short distance away. I immediately followed after him.

I landed with my legs either side of his hips and watched him for a moment. Small parts of his trim waist and muscled thighs were exposed slightly through rips in his clothes. A carnal desire to see more rushed through me.

Vegeta struggled to get up briefly before I fell to my knees above him and sat my weight on his upper thighs, effectively pinning his lower half down. Vegeta growled at me and used his hands to try and push me off. I managed to grasp both his hands in mine quickly. I couldn't help but feel that the smaller man wasn't putting all his effort in to his struggle.

I lent my face closer to his, wary that he might try to head butt me, and took in a deep breath. I could smell him so clearly now it was almost overpowering, it made my cock twitch.

When the Prince realised I was sniffing him, he redoubled his efforts of escaping. He pulled at his trapped hands and bucked his hips up.

I grunted in my attempts at keeping him down and Vegeta grunted too. I froze instantly. I could feel Vegeta's bulging groin pressing up against me.

Instead of trying to escape, had Vegeta been..?

Humping was the only word I could come up with. Like a bitch in heat. _Wait_… Realisation struck me. Was this a Saiyan thing? Were we in heat?

Vegeta growled and tried to scratch and bite at me. I snarled back and forced my lips on his. The smaller Saiyan froze beneath me.

Fear gripped me, had I taken it too far? Had I misinterpreted our fight as a Saiyan mating ritual when it was actually Vegeta trying to get away from me?

And then the most unexpected thing happened. Vegeta _mewled_. His whole body arched up in to me.

I shifted until our bodies were aligned then pressed down. I gasped and pulled my head back from our kiss to take in another deep breath in of Vegeta's scent. I desperately wanted Vegeta to smell me back.

I nestled my nose in the soft hairs at the back of the Prince's neck just behind his ear. I thrust my hips down sharply. My cock slid along Vegeta's thigh, his pressed in to my abdomen.

Vegeta mewled again and tugged his hands free from the loosened grip I held them in. I braced myself for the inevitable hit but it didn't come. Instead Vegeta used his nails to scratch a deep path down my back. When he reached my rear he grasped each cheek firmly and pushed my hips down, grinding up into me simultaneously.

I shuddered under the sensations and quickly took over the movements. With the height difference I had to shuffle up marginally so our cocks were aligned.

From my vantage point I looked down on the Prince's face. His eyes were squeezed shut, a beautiful pink blush spread across his cheeks. I wanted to kiss him again. I wanted to fuck him.

Vegeta seemed to have the same idea because I felt his hands pushing at my shoulders. This time felt different that before, less resistance and more guidance. I let him push me up in to a sitting position, my own hands coming to rest along his arms grasping him gently.

He made light work of ripping my clothes from me before guiding my hands to his own clothes. I revelled in the feel of tearing material in my hands and couldn't take my eyes off of the flesh exposed to me.

I had seen Vegeta naked countless times from the swims we would take in the steam after our more intense spars, but he had never affected me this way before. My whole body gravitated towards him. I desperately wanted to touch and lick his skin. I wanted to make my Prince cry out in pleasure.

I ran my hands over his muscled chest; I could feel a fine sheen of sweat beneath my fingers. I lent my head down and kissed the joint between his neck and shoulder, licking a path between the two. Vegeta moaned softly and pushed my head away. His hand lingered in my hair, his fingers tangled and tugging at the fine locks at the bottom of my head.

I keened as he pulled away completely and shifted around until he was on his hands and knees in front of me. My whole body shuddered in want as my Prince's small pink entrance was exposed to me.

I gently reached forwards and used my thumbs to spread Vegeta's cheeks apart. With my heart hammering in my chest, I lent my head forwards and licked a long line from Vegeta's balls all the way up to his tail bone. I swirled my tongue along the scar where his tail once was. I felt Vegeta shiver beneath me. I dipped my tongue back to the puckered hole, licking at the wrinkled skin. Vegeta strained for control over his body, his hips pushed back on my face. I pulled back marginally and bit his left cheek enough to warn him.

He growled and sank his head to the ground. I smirked and tightened the grip of my hands, sucking flesh in to my mouth and giving Vegeta a love bite on his arse. Once the skin was a deep red I pulled back and smiled at my work. I kneaded his cheeks briefly before pulling them apart again and plunging my tongue inside him. Vegeta cried out and my cock pulsed freely in the open air, a bead of precome at the tip. I unconsciously humped my hips forwards.

I kept pushing my tongue in, as far as it could go. Heat surrounded me; my jaw was starting to ache with the effort of pulling my tongue in and out. Saliva dripped down my chin. I was incredibly turned on seeing Vegeta such a mess in front of me.

I sat up and took in a deep, steadying breath.

I ran my hands up Vegeta's back, soothing his shoulders and encouraged him to sit up again. I pulled him back against my chest and kissed a path up to his ear. I wanted to kiss him again, I wanted to push my tongue in to his mouth.

"Vegeta," I whispered, my voice husky. Vegeta whimpered and ground back against me. My cock slid between his cheeks, the friction made my breath stutter. I humped against my Prince, spreading a layer of precome on to him.

A burning need coiled intensely in my groin. Vegeta reached behind him and grasped my straining erection. I throbbed and twitched in his hand. For a Saiyan male, Vegeta had small hands. His fist barely covered half of my dick. He pumped me a few times before guiding me forwards.

"Wait, wait a second Vegeta," I ran my hands across Vegeta's chest and gently caressed his flushed nipples, "I don't want to fuck you from behind like some animal." Vegeta snorted and tilted his head back to rest on my shoulder. His eyes were closed. He looked absolutely beautiful. Golden hair soft on my naked skin, his skin heated against mine.

"You're too human, Kakarott," He protested. I gently guided the smaller man to turn around, laying him back on the ground. I could tell my actions were frustrating Vegeta but I couldn't help myself. Every fibre in my being wanted to worship the man below me.

I covered Vegeta's body with my own and finally kissed him again. My hands ran paths up and down his body. I pushed my tongue in to his mouth and entangled it with his. Vegeta's taste was heavenly. Our lips opened and moved together, our tongues dancing softly. I reluctantly pulled away and sucked three fingers in to my mouth, wetting them efficiently. I replaced my fingers with Vegeta's mouth again before reaching down and pushing one slicked finger inside Vegeta's hot passage. I felt him growl in to our kiss but I kept the pace slow.

I slid in a second finger easily and started scissoring them, preparing the Prince thoroughly. When I pushed the third finger in Vegeta broke our kiss.

"Just fuck me already!" He growled at me, his eyes ablaze with sexual frustration. I grinned down at him and pulled his legs up and over my shoulders. I guided my erection to his hole, the flared head met resistance. Groaning softly, I kept pushing until it popped past the tight ring of muscle. Vegeta's wet heat sucked me in eagerly. I didn't stop pushing in until my thighs and hips hit my Prince's backside. We both groaned loudly and Vegeta's hands clawed at my back. One moved in to my hair and pulled me in to a breathless kiss.

We quickly set a steady pace together, I pulled out almost fully before Vegeta bucked his hips up and I thrust back in eagerly. The sound of our heavy pants filled the training ground, the slapping of our skin creating a beautiful melody. I shifted until my elbows were either side of Vegeta's head, his legs trapped on my shoulders practically bent Vegeta in half.

His face contorted in ecstasy as my pace quickened. The new angle seemed to hit Vegeta in a special place because soon his cries escalated. His ki flared and I elevated mine to match. If our ki went any higher we would ascend to Super Saiyan 2.

My breath was erratic, the rhythm of my hips faltered slightly as I felt my end close in. I balanced on one elbow and reached down to Vegeta's straining erection, grasping him firmly. His hole clenched around me at the contact and he moaned loudly. I echoed his moans at the sensations. I stroked him quickly, wanting to finish together. His precome lubricated my hand and my fist flew over his cock.

I thrust my hips faster, pounding in to the pliant body beneath me, grunting with the effort. Sweat plastered my hair to my face and I practically screamed as Vegeta clamped down around me. I felt my Prince shudder and release beneath me, his sticky come coating us both liberally. My movements faltered as I let go and came also, buried deep inside Vegeta. My whole body demanded that I collapse right there but I knew that would be incredibly uncomfortably for the smaller Saiyan so I gently lowered his legs back to the ground and, moaning as I did, pulled my spent cock out of Vegeta's used hole. My come dribbled out and down his thighs.

I fell down beside my Prince and struggled to regain my breath. As my heart rate normalised I turned my head to face Vegeta. The gentle air had dried out the sweat on his face and his eyes were closed. He looked the most relaxed I had ever seen him.

"You're staring, Kakarott," There was an amused lilt to his voice. I smiled down at him and nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent again. It reminded me of my earlier thoughts.

"Vegeta, was this some sort o-of..?" I stumbled to a halt, unsure of how to finish my question but Vegeta seemed to understand.

"Saiyan males reach their peak reproducing age mush later in their lives than females. It guarantees that only the strongest of bloodlines continue on," Vegeta turned his head to face me and opened his cerulean eyes. A smirk crossed his pointed features, "It also stops young warriors getting distracted during training and battles."

I laughed along with my Prince. One of my hands unconsciously ran through his hair.

"Aggression and strength are what attract a partner among Saiyans, the strongest would choose a partner and fight them. They would battle is a display of their power, a kind of foreplay. Then they would fuck. It's always aggressive and forceful," Here Vegeta paused and scoffed, "You were definitely raised a human, Kakarott. You won the fight but-" I lent over and pressed a kiss to Vegeta's lips, effectively cutting off his monologue.

"I didn't want to hurt you Vegeta. I would never want to do that," I pressed butterfly kisses along his jaw. A noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggle erupted from Vegeta before he pushed me away aggressively and sat up. His hair had returned back to its usual black now, as had mine. I smiled at Vegeta's muscled back. He cast his eyes about, trying to locate our clothes but they all lay in shreds about us. He threw a smirk over his shoulder at me.

"Good luck explaining that," He nodded to my naked form, "to your harpy." I glanced down at myself also and winced. Chi Chi wouldn't buy any excuse I could come up with. The thought of Chi Chi sent a wave of guilt over me. I'd just cheated on her, with another man no less.

"We should probably head over to the stream for a wash," Vegeta stood now; his figure was silhouetted to me against the lowered sun. I could just about make out the darker shade of the live bite I had given Vegeta on his arse. Images of having sex with Vegeta in the water made me leer. The idea sent thrills down my spine. It was almost as if the Saiyan Prince could read my mind again because he turned and smirked at me.

"We don't have to be home to our women for another hour at least," His voice was lowered, deeper. Suggestive.

My cock twitched in interest.

The End.

GkVGkVGkVGkVGkVGkV

Wha! So my magnificent return to writing was short right? Did you like it? It was supposed to be a lot more aggressive that it turned out. Goku was going to go all Alpha male and give Vegeta hard butt secks, but the romantic in me suddenly erupted and put a stop to that. So this is what happened instead. Hope it wasn't too out of character [even though it was a little bit] and hope it was sexy enough [even though I think it lacked steam]. Thank you for reading, reviews would be loved.

-Yohlenyaoilover


End file.
